I'm Not Him
by Pokegirl185
Summary: Drew's always been there for May and developed feelings for her. This situation is different how is it different? Read and find out { I suck at summaries and this is my first songfic/ fanfic please review nicely } This story is is both a songfic and fanfic just to let you know.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Him

This is a contestshipping fanfic/ songfic. This is my first fanfic ever and please review nicely, I might have some grammar wrong. -**Im not him by Lovers and liars-**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, IT'S CHARACTERS OR THE SONG.

_I've tried so hard to stop this_

_But I can't_

_The taste of you on my lips_

_You're scent on my lips_

Drew had always liked May as a friend, but overtime it developed into something more. She was the only girl that didn't treat him like a superstar just a normal person. He grew fond of her, she was really different. The problem was that she was dating Brendan. One day, Drew was enjoying the outside breeze and he heard crying. His curiosity got the best of him, and he followed the source of the sound.

_Whatever he did _

_Know that I'm not him_

_However he hurt you _

_He won't do it again_

It broke his heart when he found out the source was May. She was crying under a tree with her head down on her lap.

He finally build up his courage and walk towards her. He sat down next to her and asked, "May, what happened?"

May raised her head, but she didn't have the courage to look at his eyes. "H…he broke up with me." she started silently crying. His eyes widened.

_I will be your lover_

_I'll be your friend_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Just let me in_

_With all of his mistakes you try to_

_Mend_

_Know that I'm not him_

He hugged her and after a while, her crying stopped which relieved him. She looked at his emerald eyes. She always thought of him as more as a best friend. She was too blinded over her love of Brendan after all he was her first boyfriend, but now it was crystal clear that she loved Drew. Eventually, they both started to lean in and kissed. It ignited a fire in both of them, they wanted it to last forever.

But when they stopped Drew started to lean close to her ear and whispered, "_I'm not him." _She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 2

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYOF IT'S CHARACTERS**

After Drew and May started dating they decided to announce their relationship and tell their closest friends of this new-round relationship. So they friends were really happy for them,in fact they knew that this was eventually going to happen and they told this to Drew and May which caused them to blush lightly. However, there were also people that were also mad or envious. Brendan got mad and envious of how fast May was able to move on from him and date Drew. Brianna got mad and envious because of the thought that May stole Mr. Drew from her. She also thought that Drew already loved her, but covered it up by dating May when in reality, it was NOT true.

Eventually, Brendan made up his mind and walked through the crowded halls and firmly too Brianna, "I think we should unite forces to separate Drew and May from each other so that we can take them for ourselves."

Brianna smirked and agreed, "I think so too." They started to plan out what they had to do to make this scheme work 24/7.

They planned it over to make sure everything happened as they wanted. The next day was going to be a day full of surprises and drama.

_**I'm so sorry the chapter was short.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR IT'S RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS!**

Brianna was in the empty hallways waiting until the time in which Drew will show up. When he finally showed up, she was ready to get the plan in action. He tried his hardest to ignore Brianna because he was expecting that she would try to flirt with him. What he didn't know was that something unexpected was going to happen in the next minute.

"Hey Drew" she tried to ignore her, but she kept blocking his path and that made him mad and frustrated.

"Hey Brianna, can you move out of the way?" he asked.

He tried to make a break for it, but failed. He started to get bored of this and tried to ask again. "Brianna can you mo….?" Before he could finish his sentence, she kissed him. He was so shocked, that he was paralyzed.

Coincidently, May passed by and she thought she saw Drew kissing Brianna in which reality wasn't true because BRIANNA was the one who kissed DREW and not the other way around. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing and stormed off. Apparently, Drew must have heard May run off because he finally snapped out of his shock and he ran after May.

**With Brendan**

Brendan was hiding in a tree, he was waiting until his part of the plan. Brendan saw May sulking in a bench and smirked. He jumped out of the tree quietly, sat next to her, and tried his best to look innocent. May didn't even notice he was there.

She just stayed there and thought,_ I should have never had trusted him in the first place_

Brendan put his hand on her shoulder, which made her jump and asked, "May, what happened?"

May put her head up, which was tear-stained and stuttered, "D..drew w...was kk..issing Brianna."

He faked shock and said, "Well, maybe he doesn't deserve you he's missing on the best thing that ever happened in his life."

She stopped sniffling, tried to look confident, and said, "Yeah, you're right."

A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes, but she of course she didn't notice.

He faked a smile and said, "Of course I am." He started lean into her face, May's tried to push him, but Brendan grabbed her wrists before she could. May started to panic and was trying to push him. Fortunately, Brendan was knocked out cold on the floor. She looked up to see the last person she wanted to see after the current events;Drew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

Brendan woke up, he ran away, and decided to go look for Brianna. May wanted to leave as soon as possible, but Drew caught her. He caught her by the forearm, he wanted to calm her down, but it was no use. May looked him in the eye and saw sadness, she didn't see the Drew that was always teasing her, she saw the Drew that was concerned about her. They didn't speak he just lead her to sit down on a bench.

There was a long silence between them , that was, until May asked the question that she has been dying to ask, "Drew, why did you do it?"

He sighed and said, "May, that was a misunderstanding , I-"

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she cut him off by saying, "I know, you like her."

He shook his head as a way of saying no. "She kissed me, I didn't kiss her."

She decided on a decision and said, "Drew, I'm tired of this drama, can we just be friends?"

As much as it hurt him he thought, _"Well, it's better than never talking to each other ever again, but I'll never give up on you May._

He smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah I would like that."

**With Brianna And Brendan**

"Brianna, I don't think that our plan is working, I think we should give up." Brendan declared.

She growled at him for giving up too easily. "NO, I will have Mr. Drew to be mine and I am in no condition to give up."

Brendan looked at her with widened eyes because of realization and he thought, "_WOW, this is how I was when I was crazy?" _

He shook his head in disapproval. "I don't want to do this anymore, I mean sure we can take them away from each other, but we can't make them love us."

"LIES, Mr. Drew has always loved me, but May-May HAD to get into the picture." she snapped.

"Well, I don't want to do this anymore, if you want to continue then do tis alone!" he snapped back.

She was taken aback by his response and replied by saying, "FINE, you were always holding me back, I don't need you!"

"FINE!" Brendan exclaimed and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**With Brianna**

_Why did I feel so EMPTY when Brendan left? Do I POSSIBLY have feelings for Brendan? _She shook her headto say no_. Nah, besides, I belong with Drew. _So she decided to push those feelings for Brianna.

**What she DIDN'T know was that said boy, was having similar thoughts as her.**

**With** **Brendan** **(****Brendan's** **POV)**

_I feel ashamed of myself for screaming and snapping at her. But, why do I feel more guilty than I normally am when I do something bad? I hope she's okay…. Wait, why am I worried? Anyway, I have to find Drew and tell him or May what Brianna is up to._

**(No-one's POV)****  
**

Brendan went to search around the school, to at least find one of them. When he was about to give up, he saw Drew coming his way.

He looked mad and when he was in front of Brendan he calmly asked, "Dude, why did you almost kiss May?"

Brendan understood why he was mad and sighed before he said, "Don't worry I won't be bothering none of you anymore." Drew was shocked, he didn't expect for Brendan to give up so easily.

He finally asked, "What made you change your mind?" Brendan started to explain to him how he and Brianna made a plan to brake him and May up, but that he came to realize that they loved each other very much and that they could never separate them. He also talked about home he told Brianna to just give up, but that she snapped at him.

At the end of the explanation, Drew eyes were wide and he said, "Wow."

Brendan chuckled at his reaction and said, "I know right?"

"Well, looks like you could be trusted, want to call it a truce?" Drew declared. He put out his hand for Brendan to take. Brendan was happy.

He nodded his head and said, "Truce."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

_Let the story begin….._

_**With** **May**_

May started running, she scolded herself for the millionth time mentally for oversleeping. She was running when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist by surprise. She looked up to see who the owner of the hand belonged to—it was Brianna.

Brianna looked calm, but from the look in her green eyes, you could tell that she was angry. "Stay away from Mr. Drew got that?" she asked calmly.

May felt Brianna's grip on her wrist tighten. "Let go!" May exclaimed.

Brianna just tightened her grip on May, causing May to groan in pain.

In the blink of a eyes, Brianna felt a hand grab her wrist. The pinkette looked up to see—Brendan. He looked furious and replied, "I told you to give up and stop."

"Mind your own business!" she snapped.

He glared at her and loosened the grip that she had on May. He calmly said, "You caused enough damage to other people, just leave before you do something that you will regret."

It was at that moment that Brianna realized that Brendan was still holding her wrist.

She blushed and thought, _Why in the name of Arceus am I blushing?" _

Brendan was also thinking strange thoughts, _Why I feel slightly happy when I hold her wrist. _He mentally groaned._ Screw it, why can't I figure out why I have these thoughts._

She finally broke out of her thoughts. She just huffed and started walking away.

**_With Brianna _**

She had thoughts in her mind and they were…._I have to figure out what is wrong with me when I'm around Brendan….why is love so complicating ...wait, I'm in LOVE with Brendan. I need help._

**_With Brendan and May_**

They both watched Brianna walk away. May started backing away and that didn't go unnoticed by Brendan. "Look May, I promised Drew that I wouldn't hurt you or him. You have to trust me okay?" he said.

She hesitated, but she had no choice and nodded. He checked her wrist and said, "We have to go to the nurse, you have a broken wrist." She agreed.

**At the Nurse's Office**

"There, all done!" Nurse Joy exclaimed cheerfully. "Next time be careful alright?" she warned.

May nodded happily, she couldn't explain it, but every time she heard Nurse Joy's voice, she felt happy.

**Outside the Nurse's Office**

When Brendan and May got to class, they came up with an excuse for coming late. The teacher said it was alright just this once, but to not be late again or they will suffer severe consequences. When the bell rang, Brendan and May had to go to different classes.

May was almost inside the class when she heard a voice ask, "May, what happened to your wrist?"

_Dang it! _She thought. She got caught.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

May tried to make a break for it, but unluckily for her the person's hand grabbed her wrist. Because of the events that occurred, she flinched.

"May, answer my question, what happened to your wrist?" the voice repeated.

"Uh…nothing _**Drew**_, it was an accident I got myself hurt, like you say, I'm the clumsy one." She laughed nervously not quite meeting his eyes.

He knew she was lying and said, "Look at me." She hesitated, but did what she was told.

He talked again, but more sincerely. His response was, "Tell me, I just want to help you."She felt his hand let go to her wrist, which relieved her.

She was cornered and she knew it so she thought, _If I run for it then he'll keep asking me until the truth comes out. If I tell him then I don't have to hide anything and he'll leave me alone…. _She broke out of her thoughts when she felt a hand grab her own (the hand that doesn't have the broken wrist)-_Drew's _ blushed a different shades of red. Drew's hand holding hers' wasn't the only thing that made her feel embarrassed-it was the fact that she liked him holding her hand.

His voice brought her back to reality, his question was, "May, who was it?"

She didn't want to tell him, but he to find out sooner or later. She wanted to get it over with, so she answered in a quiet voice, "Brianna."

She thought that he didn't hear her, but she was wrong. Anger made its way into his system, but somehow he managed to stay calm.

"I'm going to talk to her." He managed to say. He let go of her hand much to her disappointment.

He was about to walk away, but May grabbed his wrist before he left.

"Please don't hurt her, she may have done bad things, but she is still human." She replied wisely.

_This is what I love about her, people do bad things to her but she still forgives them. _He thought.

He smiled and nodded. She smiled back. He walked away thinking, _I really love that smile._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

_**Hey guys! Pokegirl185 here hoped you're enjoying the story and thanks so much for the reviews. Enjoy! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

**With May**

_I really hope that Drew doesn't do anything bad to Brianna even if she made dumb mistakes_. _I wonder what's happening….. _She thought.

**With Drew**

_Why can't Brianna get it through her head that I don't like her_? He thought frustrated.

He was looking for Brianna. He wanted to confront her and tell her that he just doesn't like her the way that she likes him. When he finally found her, she was in the school's garden looking at the flowers. He looked at her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings she was just causing a lot of chaos. Drew tapped her on the shoulder and she looked shocked because this was the first time that Drew came to her and not the other way around.

"Can I talk to you?" he inquired. She said nothing, she just nodded.

He wanted to say it as gently as possible so he said, "Look, Brianna you're a really nice girl, and any boy would be lucky to have you , but… I am sorry ,I just don't feel that way about you."

It hit her like a dagger and she felt like crying, but she knew she was stronger than that. Instead, oddly she gave a small smile and responded, "You know what, thanks for at least telling me the truth."

He also smiled, he was glad that she didn't take it badly. She talked again, but this time she asked, "Hey Drew, can I be May friend? I want to start out fresh."

He was shocked, but said, "Yeah."

They both went to find their friends to tell them the good news.

**With Brendan**

_Why can't my life __**not**__ involve drama._ He mentally groaned because of annoyance. He got interested when he saw Brianna looking happy and telling her friends something. He smiled and thought_, I really like it when she's happy, that's it, I give up think I possibly like her._

He saw that she spotted him and when her friends left she came up to him and said, "Brendan, I am so sorry, I have decided to be a better person now and I wanted to ask you if we could be friends."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it still hurt him that she only called him a friend. He agreed and was as happy as he will ever be.

**With May**

_I_ _hope that everything is alright…._Just as she thought this, Drew came and was happy so she felt relieved.

'What happened, what happened?' she asked quickly.

"Well, we talked it out and she took it pretty well. Oh.. and she said that she wanted to start out new by being your friend." he said.

She was so glad that she couldn't control herself and hugged him by practically tackling him. "That's great news.." she said, but her voice came out being muffled by his shirt.

Drew awkwardly put his arms around her. They wanted to stay in this position for practically forever, but it was getting late and the sky was darkening.

"May we have to go home, it's getting late." Drew said.

"Please don't let go, just a little longer, please." She murmured.

Drew nodded and said, "Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**With May**

_I'm so glad that the problems in my life are just disappearing. It's really got me in a good mood. I also heard Prom is coming. I wonder who will ask me..._she thought. Suddenly, her best friend Ichigo came running towards her. Ichigo was a girl with red hair and bright pink eyes.

"Did you hear?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know Prom, right? May replied.

Ichigo pouted and asked, "Am I the last person to know?"

May just ignored her question and asked, "Who are you going with?"

She just shrugged. As right on cue, Akako started walking towards them. Akako was a boy with blond hair and green eyes. He looked a bit nervous. They got surprised because he almost never gets nervous unless he had something important to say. May knew this because he was Ichigo's crush and she talked about him all the time.

He looked at Ichigo and asked, "D-do you want to go to P-prom with me?"

She was so happy that she practically tackled him into a hug and exclaimed, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Both of them laughed at the position that they were in. They both stood up and gave each other information and talked about other things. For the first time, they weren't scared or nervous to talk to each other. While they both did this May went walked away and went into the garden.

**With May**

May sat down on the soft, green grass. _I'm really happy for them. But, I really wish I had someone to go with…._she thought. She felt the warm breeze hug her. She got a flower and started brushing it with her finger.

**With Drew**

_Wow! I can't believe that Akako did that. Usually, whenever he tries to ask Ichigo on a date he fails. _He Drew saw May walk away, he secretly followed her. When he saw her sit down and hold a flower. He walked over and sat down next to her which caught her attention. He grabbed the flower and put it in her hair.

She smiled and asked, "Did you follow me here?"

He nodded, but slightly frowned. "What happened why did you walk away and come here?" He inquired.

She simply shrugged and said "To clear up my mind about life I guess."

"How come?" Drew asked.

"Well, I feel like life is so confusing." She said gently.

He nodded. "I know, first Brendan and Brianna started wanting us to break up and now they are our friends."

"Hey, why did you come here anyway?" May asked.

"I wanted to ask you an important question." Drew replied.

"What is it?" She inquired.

"Do you want to go to Prom with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10 Sleepovers At May's House

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**With May At Her House**

May couldn't contain her excitement anymore and she decided to call Brianna and Ichigo for a sleepover.

The doorbell rang and she shouted, "I'll get it!" She ran downstairs in her red nightgown with her hair down and opened the door.

"Hi!" Ichigo said excitedly. She was wearing a pink nightgown with her hair down in a pink headband.

"Are you going to invite us in or are we going to stay here all night?" Brianna joked. She was wearing blue pajamas with her hair in a simple ponytail.

May laughed and said, "Sure come in." She opened the door for them. They went into the living room.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Ichigo inquired.

"Well…."May started out. Her friends inched forward eagerly.

She smiled happily and said, "Drew asked me to the dance."

"What did you say?" Brianna asked.

"I said…YES!" May replied. Her friends squealed and hugged her.

"Congrats May." Brianna said.

"Well now all of us have a date….except Brianna." Ichigo said with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Brianna blushed and looked away quickly.

"Who was the lucky guy that asked you out?" May asked.

"Uhh…." Brianna stuttered. She just ran away into May's room. The others followed her, but by the time they got there she already closed the door.

"Can't make me tell you!" she taunted.

"I know you guys are still there!" Brianna exclaimed.

"You can't stay in there forever you know!" May replied back.

Ichigo just rolled her eyes while smiling and got a bobby-pin from her hair.

"Want to do the honors? Ichigo whispered to May. May slightly smirked and nodded.

The door opened and they quietly entered. May and Ichigo were fortunate that Brianna was staring out the window. They both looked at each other and smirked. They got pillows from May's bed and went behind her.

May and Ichigo nodded. "Tell us!" they exclaimed in unison. Brianna's eyes widened at the sight of them .

She started to back up towards the wall and said, "Uh…come on girls lets not do something we will regret."

"Oh, trust me we won't regret this, right Ichigo?" May said.

"Right!" Ichigo declared.

"If you don't tell us then we have to do it the hard way." Ichigo said. Brianna tried to run away, but they hit her with pillows which made her laugh. She finally saw a pillow and got it. When they were done, they all laid down on May's bed.

"Alright, alright we had our fun, but really who asked you to the dance Brianna?" May asked.

Brianna blushed, but said, "Fine, it was Brendan."

May and Ichigo laughed. "See, it wasn't that hard to tell us." Ichigo pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so." Brianna said.

They spent the whole day talking and sharing secrets. Who knows what events will be taking place tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11 Prom, Dates, and Confessions!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**With May And The Girls**

It has been a week after the girls' sleepover. The day before they already discussed dressing up at May's house. The first person to get ready was May and she was wearing a long shoulder-less red dress that went to her ankles, but continued in the back and red flats to match. Ichigo curled her hair slightly so that it looked wavy.

"You look so pretty it's going to take Drew's breath away." Brianna complimented.

May blushed but said, "Not as pretty as you in that dress, Brianna."

Brianna was wearing a long orange strapless dress that went to her ankles and she was wearing orange 1 inch heels. Her hair was done in a perfect bun.

"Thanks!" Brianna said merrily.

"What, no one is going to compliment me?" Ichigo asked.

Brianna and May laughed and May said, "We thought you were in the bathroom." Brianna nodded in agreement.

"Well, you guys should pay more attention." Ichigo said annoyed.

"Alright, alright well you look pretty too." May complimented.

In the blink of an eyes, Ichigo's mood changed from annoyed to happy. "Thanks!" she said.

Ichigo was wearing a flowing shoulder-less pink dress that went to her ankles and she wore pink heels. Her hair was straightened and it went to the middle of her back.

_Knock-knock!_

May ran downstairs to the door and it revealed to be Drew, Brendan, and Akako. They were all wearing a traditional black tuxedo. When Drew saw May his jaw dropped and his friends snickered.

"Dude, I think you're creeping her out." Akako whispered to Drew. Drew closed his mouth.

"Girls, the guys are here!" May yelled to the girls. The sound of footsteps rushing in the staircase was heard. When Akako and Brendan saw the girls, it was their turn to be impressed and it was also Drew's turn to snicker.

"Remember to keep your mouth closed." Drew said. A smirk was evident on his face.

"Oh, shut it!" Brendan snapped. The girls started to laugh.

"Anyway, are we going to go anytime soon?" May said impatiently. Everyone knew that May didn't have to best of patience. Everyone laughed at May's question and nodded.

**With Brendan and Brianna**

"Come on Brendan can we please dance?" Brianna inquired.

"I guess one dance wouldn't hurt." Brendan replied. Brianna did a little happy dance and Brendan laughed.

_She really did change!_ He thought. Briana dragged him to the dance floor and coincidently a slow song came on. He wrapped him arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. They just stared at each other to what seemed like forever.

_She looks so pretty today…..I just wish I could tell her how I feel….._He thought sadly. She seemed to notice him sadden.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing, nothing." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. He sighed maybe he could tell her what was wrong. Even if she did reject him it would still feel got to get it off his chest.

"Brianna, I need to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" she replied gently.

Brendan replied by saying,"Well, after you wanted to separate Drew and May I started to get these feelings that I have never felt before and I tried to push them away. Whenever you would smile I would smile and feel happy. I thought I would never understand what they meant, but Brianna…I think I have fallen in love with you…."

Brianna was stunned, she didn't know what to say. Brendan's face fell he knew just got rejected…..but he was wrong. He started to walk away, but Brianna caught his wrist and faced him to her and gave him a warm smile.

"I love you too..." she said. He smiled at her too. He leaned down and kissed her.

**With Ichigo and Akako**

"Looks like they finally got together." Ichigo said to Akako.

"Yeah." He replied. He sneakily put his hand into hers. Both of them started to blush, but he was really happy that she didn't even try to make a movement to slip her hand out of his.

"Ichigo….there has been something I have been wanting to tell you…" he informed her.

"What do you want to tell me?" she asked curiously still blushing furiously.

"Well, remember all those times that I talk to you and then run away?" Akako inquired.

She pondered a bit and said, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

He looked down and said, "Well, all of those times that I run away, I always try to ask you out, but fail. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I really like you and always have. If you don't like me back then I respect your decision."

She giggled a bit and said, "You really are dense." She lifted his chin and kissed him.

"You don't really mean…." He started.

"Yup! I like you too!" she exclaimed happily and kissed him on the cheek. He rubbed the place she kissed him and wrapped his arms around her.

**With May and Drew**

"Hey May can you please come with me to the garden?" Drew asked.

"Sure…" she said.

May followed Drew to the garden.

"Its really pretty out here." She said.

"I know, I come here every time I need to clear my head." He informed her.

"Must be relaxing….so why did you take me here?" she suddenly got curious to what was his reason. He started to blush and looked away before she could see the blush.

"First, do you want to dance here?" he asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Alright." She said taking his hand. They got in pposition and started to dance.

"May, remember when we broke up?" Drew asked. As much as it pained her to remember, she nodded.

"Well, I never gave up on you, I kept trying to be the best person for you. I wanted you to know that I never wanted to hurt you in the first place I have always wanted to keep you safe and happy it was a misunderstanding so please take me back." He confessed.

"Drew, whenever I was with you I felt happy like nothing could ever make me sad. After the breakup, I felt depressed without you and I was an idiot for ever thinking that you would ever cheat on me. So, what I'm saying is that yes I can give us a try one more try and see if it works out." She said.

"Really?" he asked surprised. All she did was nod and tackle him into a hug and kissed him, which he replied happily back.

When they finished he said, "Come on, lets go inside and tell them."

"Yeah!" she exclaimed childishly.

They went inside and saw that their friends already had something to tell them too. This is the night of new formed relationships…END!


End file.
